frosty_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
In My Feelings
''In My Feelings ''is a song recorded by American singer Frosty. It was released on July 12, 2026 as the second single from his third album You and Me. The song is an uptempo dance-pop track. It was originally posed to serve as the lead single from the album, but Secret was added to the album to serve as the lead single instead after its success. In My Feelings received acclaim from critics, praising its production as well as Frosty's vocal delivery on the track. The song was commercially success, becoming Frosty's seventh number one hit in the United States. The song also peaked at number one in 10 countries, including Canada, Germany, Hungary, Ireland, South Korea, Singapore, and the United Kingdom. Background and release On May 20, 2026, Frosty teased the lead single from You and Me via a video on Instagram. However, the video was deleted on May 27, 2026. On June 1, 2026, Frosty explained that him and his label were having major discussions regarding the album and that it could possibly be postponed from summer 2026 to fall or winter 2026. On July 9, 2026, Frosty announced that the lead single from the album would be In My Feelingsand that it would be released on July 12, 2026. He also released the official tracklist for the album, confirming the leaked tracklist had the correct track names. On July 10, 2026, Frosty announced that because of the massive unexpected success of Secret, it would serve as the lead single from You and Me rather than In My Feelings. Writing The song was written in January 2026. Frosty wrote the song as a love song to his then boyfriend. Max Martin said the song was written in 3 days, and the song was soon recorded after. Composition In My Feelings is a dance pop song containing elements of synthpop. It is upbeat, with a BPM of 134 beats per minute. It is composed in the key of G major and features a range of A2 to C4. Lyrically, the song describe a lover who is following his crush, and asking for love in return. Critical reception The song has received critical acclaim from critics. Most critics have complemented the sleek production of the song, stating that the production was perfection. Also, many critics praised Max Martins' work on the song. Critics praised Frosty's vocal delivery on the track, noting that he sings with a deeper tone than usual. The lyrics for the song received some acclaim, with critics calling the lyrics perfect for a pop song, Commercial performance In My Feelings was a commercial success. In the US, it debuted at #14 on the chart dated July 18, 2026, becoming Frosty's highest debut on the chart at the time. The song entered the top ten two weeks later. After the release of the video on August 2, 2026, the song peaked at number one on the chart dated August 8, 2026, thus becoming Frosty's seventh number one hit in the United States, and becoming the second number one hit from the album. It stayed at the summit for five consecutive weeks. The song was a commercial success worldwide as well. It peaked at number one in Canada, Germany, Hungary, Ireland, South Korea, Singapore, and the United Kingdom. It also peaked within the top 10 in France, Italy, Japan, New Zealand, Norway, the Philippines, Sweden, Spain, and Switzerland. It was a top 20 hit in all the other countries it charted in except Malaysia and Poland. Music video The music video was released on August 2, 2026. The music video was controversial at the time, causing the video to gain 27.4 million views within its first day of releasing, a new record for Frosty, and causing the song to jump from #8 to #1 on the Billboard Hot 100. The music video features Frosty working in a stripper club as both a pimp and a stripper. It also shows female strippers and children, causing an uproar in the news. Live performances Frosty performed the song several times on television. He first performed it on the Ellen DeGeneres Show on July 28, 2026. He later performed it on the Japanese show Sukkiri on August 10, 2026, and on Dancing with the Stars on September 2, 2026. He performed the song after the album's release on Good Morning America, along with a few other songs, on October 16, 2026. On May 24, 2029, Frosty performed In My Feelings, along with other songs, at his Taiwan National Pride Concert in Taipei, Taiwan. Frosty has included the song on two of his concert tours so far. He performed the song on his second tour, the What's His Name World Tour in 2027, in order to promote his albums You and Me and What's His Name. In My Feelings was the opening song for the concert. A few years later, Frosty added the song to his third tour, the Black Blood World Tour in 2030-31. In My Feelings was featured in the first act of the show, which was New York City themed. Track listing Digital download (Single) # In My Feelings Digital download (Remixes) # In My Feelings (Don Diablo Remix) # In My Feelings (Razor N Guido Remix) # In My Feelings (Tony Moran Mix) # In My Feelings (S-Man Mix) # In My Feelings (Thrill Remix) 7" vinyl # In My Feelings (Radio Edit) # I Love New York Charts Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:You and Me Category:You and Me singles Category:You and Me era Category:US number 1 hits Category:Canada number 1 hits Category:UK number 1 hits Category:US Dance Club songs number one hits Category:What's His Name World Tour Category:Black Blood World Tour